pilot: forget me lots
by simbaanaya
Summary: One sunny day in the breath taking Kingdom called the pride lands The prince Simba and his friends are having a friendly competition when Simba bumps into an unexpected Geust. They start a rivalry that goes to far and changes everything. Can Simba fix it? And deal with his bully?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: I'm back! Thank you all for reading this story!**

**Please review!**

* * *

It was another normal, plain ordinary day in the Pride lands, cubs where playing, birds were singing, Zazu was complaining, Simba was plotting, and Tama was yelling, everything was right in their worlds, until one unordinary morning when an unusual guest arrived in the Pride lands.

''Simba! Simba! He's our cub! If he can't win this race nobody can!" Shani cheered.

Simba was in a ready position about to race against his bird loving friend Tojo, they had made a bet earlier that morning, Whoever won a short race around the water hole had to feed Tojo's new pet bird by mouth, so of course they both wanted to win.

"Your really happy about this race aren't you?'' Kula asked while fileng her claws on a rock.

''I have to be!'' Shani said with a peppy attitude, ''Simba said if I cheered for him he would clean the cave for me for a whole week!''

''Your going down bird boy! ''Simba smirked with a challenging look,'' prepare to cry!''

''you want me to prepare? ''Tojo asked cluelessly, ''ok! I need time to bathe, dry my fur, stretch-''

''oh not that kind of prepare Fool! ''Simba said slapping a paw to his fore head, ''lets just race!''

''On your Marks!'' Shani said as loud as she could.

'"Lets get this over with! ''Malka Shouted angrily.

''get set!''

''who invited you? ''kula snorted, ''shouldn't you be acting like a jerk somewhere else?''

'"Go!''

Simba and Tojo sprinted off on their race around the water hole, Simba was in the lead currently Because he had distracted Tojo before the Race perpously, Tojo caught on to the distraction and sprinted ahead and was now right next to Simba.

_''Ok there is no way I am feeding some squeaking birds by throwing up! ''Simba thought ,'' I have to do something!''_

Simba thought quickly and came up with a plan, he dove I front of Tojo and tripped him with his front paws making him fall flat on his face.

_''Looks like I'll be The winner after all! ''Simba smirked to himself._

Simba was so busy enjoying his lead that he didn't notice a strange looking cub standing in his way, he dove right into the strange cub and they tumbled across the ground until they landed in the dust in a tangled mess.

Oww! ''Simba shrieked, ''hey! Your stepping on my tail!''

''Get your paw out of my face you dumb twit! "'the cub growled angrily.

'"Who Are you calling a twit?!'' Simba asked defensively, ''watch it Bugger breath!''

What did you just say to me twerp! ''The aroggant prince growled.

''Did I stutter?'' Simba asked narrowing his eyes at the cub, ''I said watch it!''

''Watch how you talk to me you freak!'' The cub snapped, ''or I'll-''

""What?'' Simba questioned, ''you'll kill me with your looks?''

All of Simba's friends began to laugh as the cubs face flushes with anger.

''Do you know who I am? ''The cub scoffed arrogantly, I am the prince of the grasslands!

''oh yeah princy? ''Simba asked getting in his face, ''well your in my kingdom now! so I wouldn't act so high and mighty! Your grace!''

''How dare you dumb brat!'' the prince growled, ''you will show me some respect!''

''The only thing I will be showing you is the way out! ''Simba said rolling his eyes, ''thanks for coming! Feel free to never return! Say hello to the family for me! A bye bye Now! Get to stepping homie!''

''Ignorant cub!'' The prince snorted, ''I am a guest here! my father and Mother are visiting from our pride!''

''whats it called?'' Kula smirked,'' jerks of the jungle?''

''No!'' the prince said indignatly, ''you dumb girl! My pride is far better than yours ever will be! if component kings and queens ran this place it would be better!''

''wait a minute!'' Simba said glaring at the cub, ''you can insult me but you do NOT insult my family or friends! Just who do think you are? You have no right to come in My family's beautiful kingdom and talk trash about them! And quite sticking your nose up at everything like you smell something bad! Your no better than us!''

''You just got schooooled! ''Shani laughed.

''You''! Tojo panted, ''You tell him! Uh, uh, what's your name? Oh yeah! Simba!''

Tojo fainted on the ground a second later and nobody bothered to help him.

''And another thing! ''Simba huffed,'' I bet your parents are terrible! Giving birth to scum like you! i bet the walk around all day with their butts in the air!''

''uh Simba! ''Shani said nervously.

''I bet they are uglier than ugly! ''Simba joked.

''Simba!'' Shani hissed, ''behind you!''

''Oh I'm so perfect!'' Simba said in a mocking voice while making funny jesters, ''I think Im the best lion alive! what others don't know is that we and our repulsive son are very ignorant and foolish family who can't run a kingdom!''

Simba began to prance around like a Little girl lightly and sang like a dizt.

''La la la la la la la... Oops!''

Simba turned around and stopped dancing, standing behind him was his father, mother, and the arrogant princes parents.

''Oh hey guys! ''Simba said with emmbareasement in his voice, ''how's it going?''

His parents starred down at him with a mixture of anger and amusement, the arrogant princes parents looked offended and angry, Kula looked shocked, Shani wanted to laugh but couldn't, the arrogant prince was smirking, Tojo was still unconscious, and Simba was slightly emmbarassed.

''I'm just going to go now! ''Simba said before trying to run.

''Freeze mister! ''his father said motioning for him to come back, ''come back here!''

Simba reluctantly moved back to his parents and geust less than happy.

His father bent down to his level and whispered something that shocked him.

''Making fun of your moms friends was wrong but I completely agree! But even though they are repulsive you still have to be nice! And that means no putting fire ants where they sleep like you did to our last geust!''

''But their son is so irritating! ''Simba complained, ''couldn't I just mush him in his head?''

''No.''

''Kick?''

''No.''

''Claw?''

''No.''

''Tie them all up and lock them in a deserted cave and not tell anybody?''

''As tempting as that is No!''

''Aww man!''

* * *

''exactly how long are your friends staying? ''Simba asked later that morning in the cave.

''One week!'' Sarabi replied happily, ''Isn't that great honey?''

''No! ''Simba cried shaking his head,'' their idiot son is awful!''

''You are just having a ruff start sweetie, ''She replied ruffling his tuff, ''you just have to get to know each other that's all!''

''But he called you both idiots! ''Simba huffed fixing his tuff, ''and I won't stand for that! who does he think he is!''

''A prince,'' Shani stated coming up beside him and rolling her eyes, ''he said it like a million times! And he's only been here 30 minutes!''

''Just promise me you will try your best to get along with him,'' She said Smiling down at them warmly, ''please?''

''ok,'' Shani agreed, ''but I won't like it.''

''Me neither!'' Simba pouted, ''but I'll try to get along with the jerk if you want me to.''

''Thats sort of the spirit kids! ''Sarabi said half heartily, She moved over to them then licked both of their heads lovingly, trust me, everything's going to be fine, ''I promise.''

''No it's not. ''Mufasa said while walking by.

''True that! ''Simba exclaimed.

''Word! ''Shani chimed in nodding her head.

little did they all know was that Simba, And Shani where right, something strange was going to happen indeed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! guest reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi! I hope you all had a great day! Thanks for reading!**

**And please review!**

* * *

Later that morning Much to Shani's dismay She had to go have a bathe from her mother while Simba, and Tojo hung out in the cave because there was nothing to do. So Simba thought it wads the perfect time to let out his frustration about the aroggant prince they had encountered earlier that morning.

''I don't believe that little creep!'' Simba huffed, ''just who does he think he is?''

''A prince.'' Tojo pointed out.

''Tojo-''

''I know I know, ''Tojo interrupted, ''Shut up Tojo!''

''Exactly my thoughts fool. ''Kula said walking into the cave and plopping down on her belly with a huff.

''I can't believe we have to be nice to that brat for two weeks!'' Simba said rolling his eyes,'' I feel like throwing up!''

''Maybe he's not so bad! ''Tojo said reassuringly, ''let's look on the bright side! Its not like he's staying forever! We just have to get past our issues and try to make the best of it!''

''Thanks a lot Dr. Phil!'' Simba said sarcastically, ''now le's be realistic here!''

''So what's your idea Sherlock?'' Kula asked with a look of bordom, ''and it better not be dumb! Because we got grounded for stranding that other cub we didn't like in the elephant grave yard.''

'' Chill out dog breathe! That idea could have worked you know! ''Simba said giving Tojo a look, ''if Tojo hadn't ratted us out to everybody! Anyway I just won't talk to him, i'll keep my distance and pretend he isn't here. I'm not going to pretend to be all hoo ha ha with some dumb cub I dont like! Thats stupid!''

''But didn't your mother ask you to be nice?'' Tojo said frowning, ''You wouldn't want to disappoint her.''

''Yeah I know, ''Simba said kicking a pebble across the stone floor, ''thanks for the reminder! I promised to be nice, but it will be difficult. There is something creepy about that kid!''

''Are you sure your not just mad? ''Tojo asked.

''Tojo one more word out of you and your going to have a mouth full of foot! ''Simba threatened, stop flapping your jaws! What else could go wrong!''

Right after Simba finished talking Kamira walked into the cave.

''Oh there you are Simba!'' Kamira said happily, ''your mom has been looking for you, she wants you to show that prince you met earlier around the kingdom! Doesn't that sound fun!''

''Not in the least bit. ''Simba said rolling eyes with annoyance, ''this will be a long day.''

* * *

''Shani!'' Sarabi said exasperatedly, ''hold still sweetheart! I'm almost done!''

''Fine! ''Shani huffed plopping down her head in her front paws, ''but i'm probably missing all of the fun! I want to see it when Simba loses it and does something hilarious to that stuffy prince!''

''Now Shani you know that it was wrong of Simba to steal a laxitive from Rafiki and putt it in Malka's food! ''Sarabi scolded.

''He was fine after a few days! ''Shani stated shrugging, ''but I really want to go play with my friends now!''

''Ok! Ok!'' Sarabi said letting Shani down with a smirk, ''i'm done, you can go now, just dont get into trouble!''

''I can't make any promises! ''Shani called back to her, ''by mom!''

''Kids! ''Sarabi chuckled shaking her head.

* * *

Shani bounced along in the grass to an acicia grove where her friends would be playing today. Because of the heat many animals were down at the water hole trying to hydrate themselves and were taking up all of the shade, so the cubs had decided to move somewhere else that wasnt over crowded and much more comfortable for them.

The acacia grove was on the far end of the pride lands, it was south of pride rock. It took a bit of time to get there, but thankfully Shani liked to walk long distances.

As Shani bounced along huming softly to herself she heard a slight russle of feet behind her, she stopped huming then spun around only to see medium sized grass.

Shani shrugged it off and turned back around to keep walking when suddenly she was snout, to snout with a cub that looked older, and bigger than her.

''Whacha doing out here by yourself shrimp? ''The older female cub growled.

''Uh- uh- well- i-i was um, j- just w-walking!'' Shani stuttered with fright, ''w-would Y-you m-mind m-moving?''

''Where are you going in such a hurry shorty? ''The female cub spit.

''T-the um, acacia grove! ''Shani said with a look of terror in her eyes.

''That place is only for big cubs! ''The female cub said venemously before pushing Shani down to the ground,'' not weak losers like you! Why dont you run home to your mommie? Wimp!''

''I- i'm not I wimp! ''Shani said regaining her composure, ''who are you anyway?''

''None of your buissness! ''The female cub snapped, ''watch where your going next time you little freak!''

The female cub purposely stepped on Shani's tail causing her to yelp before laughing wickedly and walking away leaving Shani on the ground with a thriving tail.

* * *

''And finally here we are at the Acicia grove! ''Simba said misribly, ''any questions?''

''No! ''Harabi snorted, ''are we done here?''

''I wish! ''Simba muttered.

''What was that? ''Harabi said extending his claws.

''I said I wish be were done! ''Simba said loudly, ''and if you want to keep your claws I suggest you not flash them at me!''

''Don't you threaten me! ''Harabi said getting in Simba's face, ''you know something kid?''

''I know you'd better get out of my face! ''Simba countered.

''Your just jealous! ''Harabi growled angrily.

''Jelouse of what?'' Simba asked, ''i'm already a prince and you don't look all that wonderful.''

''I'm getting sick of your attitude! ''Harabi growled.

''I'm sick of looking at you but you dont see me complaining! ''Simba replied with bordom, ''you know your combacks are pretty lame! You should get some lessons!''

''Well who taught you your insults? ''Harabi snorted, ''your mother?''

''No,'' Simba replied back smuggliy, ''but She did tech me how to kick someone's rear end if I need to! Really? Your mama jokes? Sad! And un original!''

''Thats it! ''Harabi said charging at Simba.

Simba simply rolled his eyes and tripped him so he fell face first in the dirt.

''Is that all you got? ''Simba asked smirking at him.

Harabi's eyes blazed with furry, how dare he! He was going to tech this spoiled prince a lesson.

Harabi jumped up from the ground then slashed Simba in the face knocking him to the ground, Simba somehow still kept his cool and whipped the blood from his face.

''My grandmother can throw a better hit!'' Simba teased, ''obviously your parents didn't do a good job of training you! Your Highness!''

Harabi charged at Simba again with claws extended but Simba quickly rolled out of the way and kicked Harabi from behind knocking him to the ground.

Harabi's eyes flushed with rage and with one swift move he tackled Simba to the ground.

Simba was not about to let him gain the upper hand, So her clawed Harabi square in the face and kicked him in his stomach knocking him off.

That was the final straw for Harabi, with a mighty cry he glared at Simba dangerously then Tackled him again violently bitting and scratching him, Aimba started to scream loudly.

''Help! Help! ''Simba screamed.

''Not so tuff now are yah!'' Harabi smirked.

Simba continued to scream ignoring Harabi's last comment.

Harabi continued to hit Simba violently when suddenly he heard a harsh female voice behind him.

''What do you think you are doing?''

Simba smirked happily while Harabi stood there frozen.

Behind them was an elderly lioness from the pride, She had been around for generations and new the Royal family very well.

''Well I was just talking to Harabi and he started to attack me!''Simba wailed.

''Aww! ''The elderly lioness cooed, ''you poor baby! Look at you!''

Simba had bloody claw marks on both sides of his face, his left paw was twisted into a strange position from being stepped on by Harabi, there was a purple bruise forming above his left eye, and there was a long scratch mark going across his neck.

Harabi looked far better, He only had a pink spot wear Simba had kicked him in his stomach, and a few claw marks going across his side, and a big gash on the front of his face.

''Could you take me to my mom?'' Simba asked weakly.

''He does not need his mother! ''Harabi said angrily, ''he started this! Its all his fault! He deserved it!''

''It didn't look that way to me! ''The elderly lioness said wrinkling her eye brow,'' i'll be telling your parents what happened as well as the King and Queen.''

''What! ''Harabi said in outrage, ''you can't do that!''

''I can and I will!'' The older lioness said sharply, ''there is no excuse for attacking an innocent cub!''

''But he is a jerk! ''Harabi growled.

''Oh please forgive me! ''Simba said sadly, ''I shouldn't have retaliated! I apologize for my barbaric behavior! I promise it won't happen again! I feel simply awful! Harabi, I sincerely apologize for injuring you! What could I do to make it better?''

''You were saying?'' The elderly lioness asked.

Simba smiled triumphantly before sticking his tounge out at Harabi.

''I win!'' Simba mouthed to him.

Harabi huffed in aggitation, Clearly he wasnt through to her! But that didn't matter now, He was going to get Simba back for what he said and did!

* * *

Later that day near 12:00 word had spread quickly of Simba and Harabi's fight, Simba layed it on thick with his apologies to his parents and Harabi's parents, But Harabi on the other hand had gotten into big trouble with his parents, he wasnt allowed to leave the den for the rest of their time there, so he was stuck in the cave alone.

Sarabi had taken Simba to the royal Shamen Rafiki to treat his wounds and get pain killers for the pain, since his tree was so far away they wouldn't be back for a while.

''I don't believe this! ''Harabi growled angrily, ''how could my stupid parents take Simba's side? Now everyone is mad at me! Why does everyone care so much for that little creep!''

Harabi swiped angrily at the wall with his claws making four scratch marks.

''I have to think of a way to get Simba back for what he did! Harabi said angrily, '') He's really going to get it good! If I can't beat him in a fight then i'll have to beat him some other way!''

''I think I have an idea! ''Someone said darkly from the shadows.

Harabi looked over and saw two pairs of Amber eyes staring at him from the shadows. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows grinning evilly, the dark figure was Simba's former friend, Malka.

''So,'' Malka said smirking,'' I hear you want revenge On Simba?''

''Yeah! ''Harabi said backing away a bit, ''and who are you?''

''My name is Malka, ''Malka replied slowly, ''like yourself I want revenge on that Prince to!''

''Oh?'' Harabi asked raising an eyebrow, ''why?''

''He took everything from me!''Malka growled, ''He took the girl I like! And I took all of my friend and now i'm stuck with some creamy furred blue eyed lunatic named Nala!''

''Sounds like this cub needs to be taught a little lesson!'' Harabi said evilly, ''what do you suggest we do?''

''Why don't we use a little magic? ''Malka hissed softly.

Magic doesn't exist! Harabi stayed skeptically.

''Oh yes it does! ''Malka said softly, ''and I know just where to go to get it!''

* * *

**A/N: trouble is brewing! I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello! Happy New Year!**

* * *

''Stupid cub!'' Shani grumbled loudly while looking at her limp tail, ''I'm no shrimp!''

Earlier that morning Shani had an encounter with an older female cub, The older cub had started to taunt her without reason, then had pushed her down and Stomped on her tail making it go limp. Normally Shani would have stood up for herself, but She just froze for some reason.

After the encounter Shani had decided to skip going to the Acicia grove for the day and just head somewhere else to try to collect her thoughts. She certainly couldn't tell her parents about this, only cry babies did that! and plus She would get called a tattle tale! She probably couldn't tell her friends, most of them were older than her, So they would probably laugh at her for not being able to stand up for herself, As for Simba, he was entirely out of the question! Sometimes he tended to go to far with revenge, you could ask any of the cubs, He is the reason why Shani's former best friend Eli doesn't have the fur on his legs today.

Perhaps Simba could help more than She thought in this situation.

Shani was sitting behind a big boulder in the middle of the pride lands by herself. Everyone else was either taking shelter from the hot sun, resting the sun bathing rocks, or at the water hole getting a cool drink.

When Shani was thinking She always got this frown on her face and looked straight ahead, She didn't have much of a view since She was staring at a half dead tree.

''Lets see!'' She said to herself silently, ''I have a lot of options! 1: I could try to be her friend. Nah!''

''2: I could try to kick her butt! No!I would get killed!''

''3: I could Run and hide from her like a coward. No! Not my style!''

''4: I could play a nasty prank on her! No! To simba ish!''

''It worked didn't it?'' Simba asked from on top of the rock.

Shani screamed with fright and jumped away from the rock.

''Talking to yourself again sis?'' Simba smirked climbing down from the rock slowly because of his injured paw and sitting down next to her.

''Don't scare me like that! ''Shani huffed punching his shoulder softly, ''how did you find me?''

''I had to go see the nutty monkey!'' Simba replied, ''but I have to say he sure knows how to heal a person!''

''What happened to you?'' Shani asked noticing the bruise on his neck, face, and the green leaves wrapped around his left front paw.

''I got into I fight with that dumb Prince Harabi!'' Simba said rolling his eyes, ''that guy is a total jerk! Hey, what happened to your tail?''

''If I tell you do you promise not to Freak out?'' Shani asked carefully.

''I am completely calm, cool, and collected!'' Simba stated, ''now, what is it?''

''This older cub told me I was a wimp and couldn't hang out in the acacia grove!'' Shani said quickly, ''then she pushed me down, stepped on my tail, and called me stupid!''

''WHO IS SHE!'' Simba shouted so loudly that birds took flight, ''I'LL KILL HER WITH MY COLD CLAWS! LET ME AT HER! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY SISTER!''

''I thought you said you would be calm!'' Shani said covering her ears.

''THAT WAS BEFORE!'' Simba yelled again, ''AND NOW THAT LITTLE SHRU IS GOING TO PAY! SHANI! GET THE PAINT! FEATHERS! AND ROPE!''

''Remind me to never get a boyfriend!'' Shani gulped,'' Simba! Calm down! I'm fine honestly!''

''When I'm done with that girl she won't be!'' Simba growled.

Simba huffed regaining control of his temper and slumped down to the ground leaning against the rock, Shani uncovered her ears and moved over to sit down next to him with a sigh.

''Bullies!'' They sighed together.

''So what on earth do we do?'' Shani asked.

''Well Harabi is leaving in a week,'' Simba said thoughtfully, ''but that Female cub you ran into probably lives here! have you ever seen her before?''

''Not at all!'' Shani replied, ''She had creamy fur, and Blue eyes, like one of moms friends.''

''I geuss there is really no way of knowing who She is unless we get her name somehow!'' Simba said tossing a pebble to the side, ''I'm stumped!''

''me too!'' Shani agreed.

''We'll come up with something!'' Simba said trying to sound optimistic.

''Yeah!'' Shani said perking up a bit, ''1 out of 2 of us is smart!''

''Hey!'' Simba said looking offended.

''Mom said I couldn't call you dumb anymore!'' Shani shrugged, ''but thanks for trying to help, even though it was in a violent and possibly illegal way!''

''Any time shrimp!'' Simba said ruffling the fur on top of her head.

''I thought you said nobody could call me that!'' Shani said fixing her fur.

''Nobody but me!'' Simba said pulling his younger sister closer with one paw.

Shani smiled at Simba and he smiled back, even if the two wouldn't admit it they really did love and care for each other.

The two sat in silence and listened to the wind for a moment before Simba spoke again.

''Hey Shani?'' Simba called softly.

''Yes Simba?'' She replied softly.

''If anyone messes with you again, Somebody is getting Stabbed!''

Believe it or not , years later Simba stabbed Shani's first boyfriend for cheating on her.

* * *

''So where exactly are we going?'' Harabi asked as he and Malka walked through the barren land called the elephant grave yard.

''You'll see when we get there,'' Malka replied back calmly, ''all you need to know is that it will help us with our revenge!''

''This better be a good plan!'' Harabi grumbled, ''or this will have been for nothing!''

''Trust me!'' Malka said rolling his eyes with annoyance, ''I know what I am doing! So shut up and walk!''

''And these cubs thing I am a jerk!'' Harabi muttered.

Thankfully Malka didn't hear his comment.

Harabi followed Malka silently through the elephant grave yard, it got darker and darker as they went deeper into the graveyard. If they listened close enough they could hear the sound of Hyenas cackling in the shadows, This didn't seem to faze Malka, but it sent chills up and down Harabi's spine. He had never come in contact with a real Hyena before, there were none in or around his land.

It felt like they had been walking for hours, Harabi was about to give up and turn around when they finally reached their destination.

At the very end of the elephant grave yard there was a large elephant skull that had smoke coming out of the eye sockets.

''Come on!'' Malka whispered, ''lets go in! but be quite!''

Together the two evil cubs crept into the skull through the mouth, when they got in they were greeted by complete darkness.

Then they saw a small white spark. Then another, followed by two more, and pretty soon the whole skull was filled with sparks, until a fire circle began to form around the two cubs.

Harabi screamed and Malka rolled his eyes.

The burning red fire began to burn white then turned to a puff of smoke and disappeared, after the smoke had cleared they were face to face with a bulky, pure white lioness Who had a black strip across her forehead, and Purple eyes that had a strange glint in them.

''Hello!'' She said loudly, ''I am madam Fiona! What can I do for you children?''

''We would like revenge on a certain cub!'' Malka declared, ''could you help us?''

''Of course!'' Madam Fiona said loudly, ''Who might this be?''

''The prince of the pride lands!'' Malka said eagerly, ''Simba!''

''What would you like me to do?'' Madam Fiona asked smiling wickedly, ''poisons toads? giant ears? cut of his ears?''

''I was thinking of something else!'' Malka said deviously, ''something that will hurt him even more!''

''I have an idea!'' Harabi said speaking for the first time, ''I want everyone to forget about Simba! I wish they all thought he was a rouge cub!''

''I love the way you think!'' Madam Fiona said happily, ''I will make the switch! But be aware that if it is not reversed by 1:00 tonight this will be permanent! This can effect a lot of things!''

''Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!'' Malka said rudely, ''just make with the magic ok!''

''If you insist!'' Madam Fiona said cheerfully, ''There is only one thing that can reverse this besides me! In order to reverse this Simba must get the one that is closets to him to believe and remember him. then the magic will be broken!''

With that Madam Fiona picked up dust from the ground and began to wave it around, the dust kept going around and around in a circle, in the middle of the circle a blurry image began to appear, it was Simba and his sister sitting next to a bolder in a field, the picture started out normal, then the two started to be pulled forcefully away from each other, the scene switched to Simba's friends at the water hole, a blue mist covered them completely, the same thing happened to Simba's parents on pride rock, then to Simba's Aunt, then the rest of the pride, pretty soon the entire pride lands was covered in blue mist. When it cleared everyone blinked silently for a moment, then went back to what they were doing before.

''It is done!'' Madam Fiona said happily, ''Now! do not forget what I have said!''

''Thank you Madam Fiona!'' Harabi said gleefully, ''that will teach him!''

With that Malka and Harabi walked out of the cave laughing happily at what they had just accomplished.

''I can't wait to see the look on Simba's face!'' Malka laughed.

''This is going to be good!'' Harabi said darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! Happy new year! **


End file.
